Fraud
Fraud (known as The Master of Disguise) is a monster found in Identity Fraud 1. About Fraud is a black humanoid (before he has killed someone) that roams the mazes of identity fraud. It is the only monster (excluding Alice) that does not attack on sight, rather, it fools the players into thinking it is another player, then waves at them before running at them to attack. If Fraud touches the player in his chase sequence, he proceeds to kill the player and take their appearance. He will also attack any players that witnessed the murder. Fraud does not attack or wave when you are behind him or he is behind you. Strategies Fraud is a unique monster, as he has a unique chase sequence, and (apart from occasionally Alice) does not attack on sight. His attack is about to begin when he waves at a player. Any player that witnessed the wave will then become a potential target of Fraud. It will start to float a few studs above the floor, then fly at you at a pretty fast speed while twitching its head. All the while, your screen will also zoom out a bit and you will gain a temporary speed boost to outrun Fraud. A chase theme will also start to play when this happens. (The music is the Suitor Chase Theme from Amnesia. Listen to it here! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h6sNeR8RKsY) It may not be very obvious, but Fraud plans his route before he takes action. Once he makes his presence known, he will wave at you, signaling he's about to attack. Whether that be you or the person standing next to you is up to him. An easy way to avoid being attacked is to exploit his tendency to only attack players that can see him. If you ever find yourself in a tight spot, remember that pressing your face against a wall is a good option that gives you a higher chance of survival. You should not try this in the chase sequence, as it won't save you. Fraud will only kill you if you try that. When he does decide to wave at you, you can run in circles through hallways to save yourself, especially if there are two long hallways connected to each other in a loop. His chasing sequence ends in about 20-30 seconds and, once that happens, he returns to his default state. However, there have been reports and recorded history where his chase has lasted 50 seconds. It is important to know your way around and avoid dead ends. However, if you do happen to run into a dead end, it is entirely possible to go around Fraud before he touches you, though this is incredibly difficult to pull off. Fraud is usually only in the first maze however he can follow you into the second and third maze. (He usually breaks in the third maze, while oddly, he functions normally in the second maze.). If you/your friend dies to Fraud, then Fraud will take their/your form. In most cases in private/empty servers, Fraud will look like you if you encounter him again. This means if you see YOURSELF, besides at a mirror, then that is 100% Fraud. How to know if someone is a Fraud: # All monsters, including Fraud, are detectable on the radar. # Just before Fraud attacks, he waves. # Fraud twitches his head abnormally when he attacks. # No footsteps emanating from Fraud when walking. # Fraud will rarely peek out to look at you from corners. # Fraud will not look behind them like most players normally do in the game. # Fraud's appearance might bug out (some accessories could float) # Fraud only walks in the middle of a hallway. # Fraud doesn't appear in the mirror. # Fraud floats off the ground and travels at high speed. Pro-Tip: Fraud spawns extremely close to you if you are the only person in a server. Get away from him if you'd like to survive. Pro-Tip: If you're with peers and Fraud starts chasing one of your friends, DON'T look at them. If Fraud kills them he will go after you or someone else that saw it. Pro-Tip: Note who dies from Fraud. If you find them, and they wave, run. Trivia Edit * There is a glitch that happens rarely when Fraud is in his attacking state but does not move or do anything. You can move him around the maze and it can possibly be also like a meatshield. * Other monsters such as Ralph can still attack you whether you are in the chase sequence or not * There is also a chance for Ralph to kill Fraud while Fraud is disguised ** This is a possibility because of Ralph's A.I because Fraud is in his disguised form as a player and Ralph's A.I thinks it's a player. ** If this does happen, you'll most likely find Fraud's dead body, and get the speed boost. (This can also be due to when an unscripted Fraud and Ralph go near each other they will kill each other.) * Fraud also has a smile, yet it is very hard to see. You need to have Fraud break so you can get a good look at it.